$\dfrac{5}{6} \times 8 = {?}$
Answer: $8$ is the same as $\dfrac{8}{1}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} \times \dfrac{8}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{5 \times 8}{6 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{40}{6}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{20}{3}$